Forbidden Pleasure
by Rhaziell
Summary: Itachi could feel a warm trail of kisses sliding down his neck before firm lips pressed against his once more. Not even waiting for permission Pein's warm muscle found its way inside, rolling against his own and provoking it to play with his. Slight movement on the bed made the raven aware that Hidan slowly crawled between his legs, spreading them even more. WARNING: YAOI!


_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry guys, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! _

_Special thanks to my lovely Mett, he's the one who inspired me to write this story. I guess I just needed a push… Well maybe a kick in the ass to get back to writing. I swear that little demon knows how to make me work hard… Love you Mett :D _

_Pairings: Pein x Hidan x Itachi _

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a threesome, and my god that is hard. (no pun intended) So many things to do, so many angles to write from. I just hope you guys like it. If not, hey not my problem cause I wrote it with special thoughts :P **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>…<strong>Forbidden Pleasure…<strong>

Itachi liked the warm breeze brushing against his cheeks. A gentle feeling, that made one of his black tresses that had escaped his low ponytail tickle against his skin. The air was filled with the scent of trees and flowers that were bathing in the setting sun. Sitting down against a big oak tree he felt his eyes close slowly. Enjoying the soft chirps of the crickets who slowly came to life. He loved the forest on summer nights. Always giving him the feeling of comfort.

His thoughts slowly went blank. His chest going up and down steady. The warm glow of the sun lulling him to sleep a little. This place was peaceful, he could hear the soft sound of water running down in a stream.

When he slowly opened his eyes, he felt them grow wider. Did he see shadows? Well of course he would see shadows, the sun was going down after all. But somehow he felt like he was watched. Standing up, the raven looked around. Squinting his eyes a little he saw two dark figures slowly making their way through the bushes.

Swallowing a little, the young man felt a sense of danger running down his spine. Taking a few steps back he saw the shadows taking a few steps forward. 'Who is there, show your faces I know you're watching me!' he yelled.

With the last little ray of light fading away, Itachi stood alone in the dark. Two pairs of eyes glowing and staring at him. The red glow making the male shiver. He was in trouble to say the least.

When one of the shadows suddenly disappeared, the raven looked around frantically, with that forgetting the other creature that was watching him still. Walking backwards he suddenly met with something hard.

'Going somewhere little cat?' was softly purred into the nape of his neck.

The low timbre in the voice made Itachi flinch and let out a panicked yell before he tried to run away.

Receiving a low chuckle the raven turned around and took a few steps back, creating a little space between them. What he saw made him freeze down on the ground.

A tall handsome man was towering above him. His spiked orange hair stood out against the pale skin of his face. Taking in the sight, Itachi couldn't resist to let his eyes slide over the male further. His eyes were no longer glowing red, but had the color of liquid silver. A dark line around his eyes made them stand out even more. His strong jaw and firm lips that were curled in a slight smirk showed the flicker of something that looked like sharp fangs.

Swallowing, the ravens eyes slid down to the man's chest. A tight crimson shirt showed off the broad shoulders and the lean abdomen. When his eyes trailed down, the raven met with a tight leather pants wrapped around lithe hips that went on in to strong but slender legs, ending in black boots. This man, this creature looked absolutely perfect.

'Did you forget that he isn't alone?' was suddenly whispered against the raven's ear.

With a startle, Itachi turned around and stared in a pair of hypnotizing magenta eyes. Licking his bottom lip in a nervous way he looked at the man standing before him. His hair was longer and combed back neatly. Its color making the raven stare at it. Platinum… he never saw such a mesmerizing color. Without realizing it, his hand reached out and slowly slid his fingers into the silky tresses, before they gently cupped the pale cheek. Hearing a soft hum the young male let go and continued his staring. Itachi saw that his eyes also had a dark line around it, making the color even more dark and heated. His lips were curled into a faint smile. He was slightly smaller than the other male, but was still hovering above him with ease. His broad shoulders and strong looking arms were covered by a tight dark purple long sleeved shirt, showing all his muscles. The shirt slowly moved when the man laughed softly, making his abdomen flex. Completely in trance Itachi followed the shirt until it also met with a tight leather pants. Strong slender legs with black boots making him swallow hard.

'W-Who are you two?' He finally whispered out while he stared at the both of them. He could see their long black coats rustle a little in the wind. The sight was astounding.

Both men stared at each other for a second, before they nodded both.

'What do you think we are?' the taller male asked in his low voice, before grinning.

Itachi saw it clear now, but it couldn't be true right? Staring over at the other male he saw two sharp fangs flicker in the rising moonlight.

'No… That can't be. Vampires don't exist.'

'Is that what they always taught you, when you were still a child? Did they say we aren't real even though you knew we were there? Protecting you, following your every move? That feeling you always had like somebody was watching over you when you were in trouble? It wasn't your imagination Itachi,' the platinum demon answered in a low grunt.

Thinking back, the young male knew they were right. He always saw shadows, swiftly like they weren't really there. But somehow he knew he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale today if they hadn't watched out for him. He was reckless as a child, climbing in trees. He even once fell from a cliff, just to wake up and realize he was laying peacefully on his back, staring up at the sky.

His eyes widened and all he could do was stare at the two men in front of him.

'Finally realized it now?' the older man asked.

'What are your names?'

With a slight bow both men suddenly grabbed one of Itachi's hands. Kneeling on one knee he saw and felt how two pairs of lips were pressed against the skin of his hand. Itachi shuddered at the feeling.

'My name, is Pein.'

'My name is Hidan.'

Both names got Itachi's stomach flutter a little.

'What will happen to me?' he whispered softly.

When they both stared up and locked with his onyx orbs, somehow Itachi knew he was safe.

'Do you trust us? Let us show you, follow us into our world,' Hidan husked.

Before Itachi could answer, Pein suddenly reached out and grabbed the raven by his wrist. Pulling him against his chest. One hand cupping the pale cheek and pulling the handsome face up. His lips hovering just above the plump soft lips. 'let me convince you,' he whispered softly.

Itachi could feel his eyes go half lidded when the tall male closed the little gap between their lips. His lips were soft but forceful, a tingling feeling rushed through the raven's stomach. One of Pein's big hands slipped to the soft pale neck, caressing the long black hair before they tangled in them, slightly pulling on them, dragging the young male in even closer. A low possessive growl leaving the vampire's lips.

The friction and heat coming from the kiss, made Itachi shiver. Opening his mouth slightly to gasp for some air, Pein took his chance. A hot wet muscle invaded the raven's cavern, exploring every little bit of it. When Itachi moaned softly, the vampire deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against the other one. Not able to resist, Itachi's tongue shyly pressed back against Pein's, rolling against it and earning a low approving groan.

Small hands grabbed the crimson shirt tightly when slender fingers gently slid down the male's back and rested them on Itachi's soft thighs. Teasingly slow the vampire let them stroke back up until they touched the curve of slender hips. Smirking into the kiss when he heard the breathy gasp fall from the raven's mouth, Pein gave the soft mounds a tight squeeze.

'Mhmm…'

'Do you like it little one, can you feel your body burn when Pein is touching you?'

Hidan had slipped behind the dark haired beauty and gently pushed his fingers under the tight shirt Itachi was wearing. Caressing his lower abdomen, the platinum demon could feel the lean muscles flex under his touch. Slowly his nails scratched the heated skin, earning him the cutest little whimper he had ever heard.

Finally Pein pulled back from the heated kiss. A thin trail of saliva dribbling down the corner of Itachi's mouth. His chest heaving up and down in an unsteady rhythm.

With a satisfied smirk, both men retreated. A whine leaving the raven's lips on the loss of contact. The slightly smaller male stares at the beauty with a wicked grin. 'Hmm Itachi, you're not being fair. You seduce us with those cute little sounds.'

Itachi's body moved on his own when two hands were held out to him.

'Are you willing to come with us?' was all they asked while gazing at their beautiful sin.

Before he could even think of it, Itachi nodded his head in an approving way. He didn't know why, but he didn't want this to be over. His senses were going wild, the hammering beat of his heart pounding against his ribcage made him shiver when he looked at the two godlike creatures. Reaching out Itachi grabbed hold of the hands, he could see the faint smiles on their faces.

Closing his eyes, two pair of strong hands wrapped around him. Their breaths tickling the nape of his neck.

'Tell us what you want Itachi, if you don't, we can't do anything and have to leave…'

Feeling Pein's hand slide down and hook his fingers through the hoops of his belt, made the raven groan softly. At the same time a shiver ran down his back when he felt Hidan's tongue trailing over his neck.

'Hmm Itachi your heart beats so loud under your skin, I can't resist it no longer,' the younger vampire husks lowly.

A little jolt and moan slip from the pale beauty when sharp fangs pierce his skin, making a few drops of blood dribble out. Teasingly slow he feels the warm wetness of a tongue lap at the now bruised spot. It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. Hot lips press a soft kiss to the feverish skin.

'Say it… Say it Itachi,' Pain husks against the small ear.

Not able to resist any more Itachi husks out the answer to their command.

'I want you two, I can't hold it any longer. Please eat me... ravage me...'

With a sudden flash, both men wrapped around the small frame. When Itachi slowly opens his eyes again he feels that his back is pressed into a soft mattress. Sliding his orbs up both vampires grin smugly at him. The raven looks down and sees black sheets that feel cool against his fingertips.

Both demons have removed their long coats and boots. Pein is the first one to make a move. Closing in on the pale face he mutters softly.

'Did you like Hidan's kiss Itachi? How did the kiss of a vampire piercing your skin feel? You better be ready because I'm going to devour you too.'

Not waiting another second, he presses his lips onto the slightly swollen ones. His teeth nibbling softly on the plump lower lip. Grabbing the soft jaw between his thumb and fingers Pein forces the soft lips apart once more. His slick muscle entangling with Itachi's. Feeling the long slender fingers that he had felt so shortly before slip back under his shirt, made the raven shudder.

Hidan staring at the beautiful sight of his little one writhing in pleasure, swallows thickly. Without any control, his hands slide up the raven's thighs. The fabric of the pants that is still wrapped tightly around the slim hips annoying him to no end. Hovering over the button, the vampire growls deeply.

'This has to come off, right now!'

Pein leaves the soft lips he was kissing and nods a yes. Before Itachi could realize it, he felt his shirt being ripped off. Long fingers curl around the tight waistband. A gasp leaves his lips when he slowly feels his pants and briefs slide down his slender legs. Both men stare at the raven while he lays there completely naked. Feeling their hot gazes, Itachi feels heat rising to his cheeks, making him feel really embarrassed. Trying to cover himself with his hands, the young male hears low growls leaving their throats before his hands are stopped by two pair of strong hands.

'Don't hide yourself, you are so damn beautiful,' Hidan whispers in a hoarse voice.

Pein could only nod while he slowly let his eyes roam over the beautiful body. His gaze scanning every little patch of skin. Finally his eyes land on the spot between the soft thighs.

With flaming cheeks Itachi breaks one of his hands free and tries to cover his obviously hard member. Hidan's big hand shoots out, wrapping it around the small wrist and holding the small hand in a tight lock. Without any difficulty he takes the other hand that Pein was holding on to and pinned the slender arms above the young male's head.

Leaning in the orange haired demon purred into the small ear.

'Didn't we say not to hide yourself? When we are done you won't be able to move no more anyway, so give it up.'

Swallowing thickly when Itachi heard the smooth voice, he could do nothing else than bite his lip. Not even able to say anything anymore, the raven nodded, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.

A soft whistle got his attention. Turning his head he saw that Hidan had slipped to his side. Those smoldering magenta eyes burning with a flaming hotness.

'Hmm Pein, I think our little kitten is in heat,' he grinned smugly while sliding his hand over the pale leg and slowly up to the soft thigh. The heat of his fingers burning a trail of shivers down Itachi's spine.

Closing his eyes, all he could do was wait. A moan leaves the dark beauty's lips and a flinch of dull pain shots through his spine.

'hnn a-ah,' the young male softly husked, while his eyes opened again and grew wider.

One of Hidan's long nails had made its way up to the soft insides of his legs, clawing at the heated skin. A small scratch becoming visible and little drops of blood slowly dribbling down. Completely focused on the red pearly fluid Itachi saw a pink tongue lick at Hidan's bottom lip.

One of his slender fingers slowly dragged over the bruised skin, smearing the ruby essence all over his appendage. A low moan left the raven's lips when the demon turned back to stare at him with half lidded eyes, a red glow flashing through them for only one second before they changed back into those mesmerizing pools.

Slowly Hidan laps at the blood, his tongue coating his finger with slickly saliva. All Itachi could do was watch, the sight so hot and intense that he could feel himself getting even harder.

'Hmm, you really taste so sweet, I want more,' Hidan nearly purrs. With that the raven sees him slide down until he sits at the very end of his feet.

'Itachi, spread your legs for me. I want to be between them right now!'

The low command made the pale male bite his lip. Shaking his head violently in denial.

'I-I c-can't, it's embarrassing.'

A low hum in his ear makes him shake all over. Pein gently caressed the bruised spot in the pale neck while his hot breath ghosts over the small ear.

'Hmm come on love, there is no need for shame. We are going to do so much more embarrassing things than this.'

Itachi could feel a warm trail of kisses sliding down his neck before firm lips pressed against his once more. Not even waiting for permission Pein's warm muscle found its way inside, rolling against his own and provoking it to play with his. Shyly the raven rolled his tongue against Pein's, emitting a low hum from his mouth. Encouraged by him Itachi swirls around the warm muscle, tasting the vampire all over.

Feeling the steel grip from Hidan on his hands loosen a little, Itachi took the chance to slip his hand out of it and reached out to Pein's broad shoulders. A slight shock shoots through the male. When he opened his eyes a little, he saw Pein's naked chest. Slightly tanned skin covering over his tight abdomen and muscles. With every breath he took, Itachi could see them flex a little.

''_When did he pull off his shirt?' _shot through his head, only to result in hearing a low hiss from slightly parted lips. Without thinking Itachi had dragged his nails over Pein's shoulder, grabbing hold of them tightly. The older vampire's eyes met with his own, his dark pools half lidded and gazing at Itachi lustfully.

Slowly Pein retreated from the full lips, his thumb gently tracing the full bottom lip.

Still gripping on Pein's shoulders, Itachi heard him chuckle lowly. His voice softly husking out to him.

'You're a walking sin, little one. You taste like so much more.'

With that Itachi could only swallow dryly. His head rolling to the side, trying to cover his embarrassment.

With a low whimper coming from bruised lips, Itachi felt a demanding hand slide up his legs. When it reached his knees, a shock ran through him. Clamping them tightly together, the raven looked up. A little scared of what might happen.

The low growl he got from Hidan's lips made him shudder. His fingers clutching and grabbing a tight hold of both of his legs. The young male could feel the pressure on them. Those hands were too strong and slowly but surely he could feel his legs being spread before the vampire. Small hands tried to reach out and cover himself, but now Pein grabbed them in a tight lock, making him completely defenseless.

Itachi's hard member was slowly starting to leak tiny pearly drops of pre-cum. This feeling of the both of them watching his body was just too intense.

Slight movement on the bed made him aware that Hidan slowly crawled between his legs, spreading them even more. Warm hot breath ghosts over the raven's thigh, while soft lips gave it gentle kisses before they stopped at the scratched spot. Teasingly slow, a hot wet tongue slides over the scratch, little by little.

Still lying on his back, the young male couldn't do anything but gasp. A breathy moan leaving his lips.

'A-Ahh, s-stop.'

A low chuckle only gave him the signal that this was far from over. Hidan's lips closed around the bruised spot, giving it slow but steady sucks. When a pair of sharp fangs pierced the softness of his inner thigh a soft whimper left the raven's lips. A rush of hot pleasure curling its way to his lower regions.

Itachi saw little drops of red liquid slowly slip down the corner of the vampires mouth while he sucked on the now sore spot. Noticing the raven's discomfort, Pein let go of one of the small hands. It immediately shot out and clutched into the long silvery hair. Tugging on the locks Itachi heard a low groan leaving the demons lips. With one last suck he let go, licking the little holes he made in the pale thigh. The skin healing and only leaving two small red marks.

When he slowly sat up, the raven saw Pein and Hidan change gazes. With a naughty smirk the older vampire husked.

'My my aren't you the messy eater love.'

With that Itachi saw him lean in, stopping just before Hidan's lips. Both stares at him for a second. Their eyes are dark and somewhat sparkling. A groan left the raven's throat when he see Pein lean in closer. Slowly his tongue peeked out and lapped at Hidan's chin, licking up the blood all the way up to the corner of his mouth. Pein's fingers curl into Hidan's longer hairs, before sliding his tongue over his lips.

'If you eat, eat it all', he husks, before pushing his lips against Hidan's and slipping his tongue inside. Both of them groan lowly. Hot muscles sliding against each other in a short dominant way, before parting.

'Hmm, you were right Hidan, he does taste too sweet for his own good, I only want more,' Pein grins.

A shiver runs down the young male's spine seeing their gazes turn back to him with that predatory look in their eyes. With the sudden urge to run away, Itachi tried to get up. Before he could blink he suddenly felt himself being lift up for just a few seconds. The tiniest gasp leaving his lips.

'Where do you think you're going little one?' Pein's voice purrs into his ear.

His strong arms wrapped around the small frame while his fingers teased the slim waist.

When Itachi slowly opened his eyes he realized that you he was no longer on his back. Feeling Pein's broad chest resting against his back, the raven shuddered at the hot breath ghosting over the small of his neck. Slowly he looked down. Wriggling his hips a little, he heard a low hiss slipping the older male's lips. Something long and hard pressing against the seam of his bum.

'Careful where you wiggle Itachi, I'm hungry for you and already on edge. Do you want to be sore?' he added teasingly.

A small whimper left the bruised lips while the pale beauty stopped moving his hips. Feeling Pein's arousal pressing against him so needful turned him on even more. Once more he looked down and came to the realization that he was sitting in Pein's lap. His strong legs holding him up without any sign of discomfort.

Looking up slowly he saw Hidan in front of him. His eyes glowing with hunger. Licking his bottom lip, he swallows.

'Spread your legs Itachi,' he husks.

Shaking his head violently in denial he heard Pain growl against his neck.

'If you don't want to spread them, maybe I should make you?'

Without waiting the raven felt strong hands grab under his knees. They softly slid down to his thighs where they grabbed on tightly. Teasingly slow but without doubt the raven felt his legs getting spread again. His feet landing on both sides of Pein's legs.

Embarrassed Itachi turns his head to the side, giving Pein more access to the soft skin of his neck. A shudder goes through his spine when he feels the hot wetness of a tongue slide over his sensitive skin. A scarlet blush spreading over the young man's already flushed cheeks.

'Hmm aren't you giving me the most precious view Itachi?' the platinum haired male groans.

Not even able to respond, the raven just swallows and lets out a breathy moan when he feels the inside of his thighs getting brushed by slender fingers. The hot feeling of pleasure roaming through him and sending all his senses to a complete numbness.

A soft breath tickles his ear, whispered words make him arch in to the touch. _'Why does he feel so good while they hardly touch him?' _It is driving the young man crazy.

Without realizing Itachi gasped out softly: 'P-please t-touch me…'

A low chuckle from behind him, makes Itachi come down from his feverish thoughts. His eyes snap open, but before he can utter any words a hand covers his lips. A thumb slowly slides over his bottom lip before pressing between them.

The intruding appendage makes a slight moan slip from the ravens mouth, before it gently touches his tongue.

Not able to resist, the pale male slides his warm muscle against it giving it a slight lick before sucking on it slowly.

A hiss ghosts against his neck before Itachi feels those warm lips pressed back against his ear. The low vibration of Pein's voice making his skin feel tingly all over.

'You finally said it. Be prepared little one. We have no intention of backing off from you anymore,' he hears Pein whisper against his ear.

Strong arms slide down to the slim waist of Itachi's lean body. Long fingers slowly slide up, teasing every little patch of skin on their way. Teasingly they slide down to the front, hovering over his lower abdomen. Touching the heated skin there he feels the raven beauty arch into his touch.

With a grin, the pierced man slowly slides his hands up, sometimes slightly dragging his nails over the smooth flesh. Oh he enjoyed this alright. The way this beautiful creature was squirming on top of him, the soft gasps and the nearly there moans were turning him on so badly, it made him nearly lose control. But they both know they should take their time preparing this little cat.

Pressing his face against the soft skin of Itachi's back, Pein slowly inhaled the intoxicating scent of the raven. The slight hint of lotus flower tingling his senses. 'F-fuck Itachi, you smell so damn good. How can I resist you like that?' the older vampire rasped out.

Not waiting for an answer, one of Pein's hands snaps up, grabbing the ravens jaw and turning it further to the side. His long black hair was pulled away. With this giving even more access to the pale neck. 'Brace yourself,' was all the raven heard before he felt a warm tongue slide over the junction between his shoulder and neck. A hot pain made him flinch for a second before the young male could do nothing more than let out a low dragged moan. Sharp teeth pierced his skin, lips were sucking and he could feel a small trail of blood trickle down to his back and chest slowly. A low growl making the boy shudder and gasping for air.

'I-it hurts P-Pein. S-stop!'

Before he could stop the older man, Itachi felt a sudden flash of white hot pleasure crossing his spine, making his eyes snap open.

'A-Ahh n-no what are you d-doing?!' Onyx eyes turned to the other vampire that somehow had crawled between his legs. Magenta eyes glimmered at him with a hint of naughtiness. Hot breath ghosted over his thighs before they hovered over his painful hard length.

'W-wait,' Itachi gasped out.

Hidan had watched the two of them with a satisfied smirk on his face, he stopped touching the pale smooth thighs to just enjoy the view of the two men indulging themselves in forbidden pleasure. If he was honest he had never seen such an erotic sight ever before.

The raven really was beautiful when aroused. Bright red flushed over cheeks, the plump lips just a little bit apart to gasp for air. A fast rising and dropping chest. His legs spread wide open. A pretty hard length standing to full attention, while little pearly drops of pre-cum slowly slid down, wetting his most intimate places. Not to mention the way the slim body arched beautifully in to every slight touch it got.

Without knowing, Pein had released the slender arms and they had crawled behind the spikey haired man's neck. One of the small hands fisting the orange hairs with vigor. All he could see was that Pein was obviously amusing himself to the fullest. Who was he to not add some more pleasure to it?

Eyeing the small trace of blood, the platinum haired male swallowed thickly. The boy was so distracted by it, cringing a little with every suck Pain gave. He knew the biting hurts at first, but pain can turn into pleasure with the right touches.

'Shh Itachi, relax. We will make you feel good we promise,' Hidan whispered softly before gently kissing the tip of the hard member.

'N-no don't t-touch there!' the raven whimpered in a small voice.

'Oh? I can't? Then tell me little one, why are you moving your hips up for me then?'

A grin crossed the younger vampire's face when he heard the gasp from the raven beauty. 'I-I'm not!'

'Oh but you are, you are craving to be touched there aren't you? However you better don't move too much Itachi or you will really be in pain,' Hidan husked in a teasing voice.

Looking up Hidan saw the red glow in Pein's eyes. Smoldering with heat, half lidded and with a hint of hunger in them. His sharp fangs were still buried inside the pale flesh. Nodding to the older one and with a smirk on his face he leaned in. He knew Pein hated it when their prey was uncomfortable.

Without waiting or listening to Itachi's small pleas, he lapped at the base of the raven's hard member. Slowly sliding his tongue up to the tip and swirling his wet muscle around it. Hidan groaned lowly, savoring the taste from this perfect human.

All he knew was that he wanted more, taste more, feel more, see more. Gently he let the hard flesh slip between his lips, taking in inch by inch, shuddering when he heard the young male cry out in heated pleasure.

When his nose met with pretty trimmed black pubic hair, the vampire hummed content. Teasingly he slid back up, coating the pretty length with his saliva.

'Hmm Itachi, you taste so good. I want more…' Hidan whispered before taking the treat back in to his mouth again.

'Hnghh… I-I can't… no w-wait Hidan… P-Pein ahh…'

Slowly Pein released his grip on the pretty neck. Sliding his tongue over the two pierced holes, they closed straight away.

'Hmm, do you hear that Hidan? I think he wants even more. Isn't he a needy little thing?'

With an approving hum, the younger demon gave the pink cock a rough suck, making Itachi cry out and fist his hand roughly into the vampires hair.

'That's it Itachi, guide him. We know you want it, give up, submit to us. Become a part of us,' Pein husked against the small ear.

With the small hand in his hair, Hidan looked up. Still having Itachi in his mouth, he reached out, grabbed the other small hand and placed it behind his neck, waiting for Itachi patiently.

Quivering and shyly looking up, he met with Pein's eyes. Silvery eyes looked back, softening and smoldering with heat. Receiving a slight nod from the older man, the raven turned back, eyeing the heated magenta pools.

Uneasy the young male guided the hot mouth back on him. With that earning a soft moan from the man between his legs. This feeling of total hotness made Itachi's little toes curl, feeling the smooth wet muscle sliding up and around him every time he pushed and pulled on the beautiful light hairs. Saliva mixed with his pre-cum slowly started to dribble from the corner of the full lips, intoxicating Itachi with the most arousing sight he had ever seen.

Not able to control himself, slender hips started to buck up with every suck and lick he received.

'Hmm a-ahh, f-feels so g-good,' was the only thing Itachi could rasp out.

The next moment was only filled with a long low moan. Pein's hands had wrapped around his waist and had made their way up to his sensitive chest. While Hidan gave his hard member a rough suck, slender fingers suddenly pinched his hard little nubs just as rough. Pain mixed with pleasure, made the raven lose control completely.

His hips bucked with no mercy, pushing and tugging harshly on the platinum hairs. For some reason this only added fuel to the way Hidan worked the lithe body. A possessive growl leaving the pale lips while his hands squirmed under the young male's soft but firm mounds. Squeezing them harshly he could feel Itachi was ready to fall over the edge.

Itachi's chest was heaving, his breathing labored. He nearly whined when he felt one of Pein's hands leave his now reddened nipple. That all disappeared when long fingers slid in his hair, pulling on them so his face was only a few inches away from the older man's lips.

'Are you enjoying yourself Itachi? Will you come for us?' Pein purred.

'N-No…. hnn… y-yes… P-please make me c-cum'.

Without waiting any longer the vampire smashed their lips together, slipping inside and kissing the young male deeply.

Itachi couldn't take it any longer. All of his senses were put on fire. Pain, pleasure, every little inch of his body was rushing with hot burning passion.

With a last buck of his hips, the raven could feel the tingling feeling in his lower regions. A pleasurable knot forming and ready to be released.

Moaning loudly in to the hot mouth that had taken possession of him, he tried to get the younger vampire off of him, pulling on the tresses rather harshly.

Hidan knew the beauty tried to warn him, but like hell he would let go right now. Drops of slightly salty pre-cum were dripping inside his mouth, setting his taste buds on fire. All Hidan could do was pushing Itachi over the edge. With a few rough sucks he teasingly slipped his tongue in the small slit, earning him a long deep groan.

The young male couldn't hold on any longer, fisting the long hairs in a tight grip he let himself fall free. Arching against the strong chest behind him and bucking his hips forward his body shook violently while he emptied himself in the hot waiting mouth.

Feeling all the muscles in the small body tense up and the hot essence covering the insides of his mouth, Hidan let out an approving grunt, gripping the lithe hips in a tight grip, making it unable for the raven to pull back.

Pein grabbed the dark locks roughly once more, whispering on Itachi's lips.

'That's it little one, let yourself go. Drown in the pleasure we give you. Tell me how does Hidan's mouth feel on you?

Shaking his head, the raven just gasped and panted. It felt too good, to unreal. What was happening to him?

Rolling his tongue around the young males still hard length he swallowed every little drop before leisurely cleaning the pink flesh completely. Hidan's hand reached out and softly grabbed one of Itachi's wrists, making him release his hair before slowly slipping him out of his mouth.

All the young male could do was watch with half lidded eyes how the platinum haired man crawled up until he was face to face with Pein.

What he saw made his already scarlet cheeks flare up with more embarrassment than he had ever felt.

The two vampires closed their eyes and leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a fierce dominant battle. Pink tongues rolling against each other, before they parted.

Pein smirked a little, licking his bottom lip.

'Hmm, Hidan you really pulled everything out of him. I can't believe the sweet taste you just let me have. Now I want more of him.'

Hidan nodded with a sly grin. Looking down he saw Itachi still heaving between them.

'Pein…?'

Silver eyes locked with magenta ones and a playful gleam shimmered in both pairs.

A little yelp left the raven's lips when Hidan pulled his heavy feeling body on to his lap. Lips molded together, making the young man shiver.

Pein watching the small make-out session could only grin. It was like seeing a slight change in the raven. Like he finally surrendered and let them have their way with him. Those black pools every now and then lidding just a little bit to watch Hidan's handsome face.

Feeling his own hard member throbbing painfully, he rubbed it a few times relieving himself a little bit. His long fingers popped the button of his tight leather pants.

Itachi's beautiful pale body was so inviting. Leaning on his hands and knees, hovering over Hidan's muscled one made him nearly drool. His long hair falling loosely around the shoulders while his small hips with the soft cheeks were up in the air. His swollen lips in a lock with Hidan.

'Itachi,' Pein leaned in, pressing his lips against the small ear. 'Stay like this, don't move.'

When he heard a soft mewl, the vampire grinned and slowly slid his lips down the pale neck, sucking on the small nape, leaving a small purplish bruise.

'Now you are ours little one,' he lowly purred.

Hidan let go of the warm lips for a second and buried his nose in the tender neck. Just under the jaw he also sucked, making a second bruise. 'All ours,' he husked before sliding his hands in the dark tresses and pulling Itachi back into a heated kiss.

His lips never leaving the feverish skin, Pein gently kissed every little piece of Itachi's shoulders before slowly sliding down, licking a slight trail down the raven's spine. Reaching the part just above the male's soft cheeks he waited for a second.

'Hmm, Itachi, spread your legs a little,' Pein purred in his deep voice.

Hearing that Itachi's eyes went wide. His lips parted while he turned his head over his shoulder. 'N-No… What will you d-do to me?'

'Trust me, I will make u feel good. Don't think, just feel.'

With that Itachi felt his legs being spread by Hidan's strong legs. Feeling two warm hands rest on his backside, the raven tried to squirm and get free.

'N-no wait!'

'I will no longer wait… Hidan…?' the low voice commanded.

Grabbing the long silky hair, the younger vampire pulled Itachi back into a kiss. His hands slid across the slender sides, dragging his nails across the tender flesh. When he felt the beauty shiver under his touch, he smiled, let go for a second and slipped a thumb over the swollen bottom lip.

Pinching one of the small erect buds with his other one he earned a low moan, making Hidan hum content. Distracting the beauty he gave Pein a sly wink.

With a slight smirk, the older male slid his tongue over one of the soft mounds. His hands landing on them and gently spreading them a little. The sight he got was nearly making him lose control. Tender looking flesh, with a pretty little pink hole greeted his eyes.

'Fuck, Itachi you're a walking sin,' Pein whispered hoarse before he leaned in closer. His mouth watered at the sight.

All the young male could do was whine softly. Hidan's hand had sneaked down and got hold of the already getting hard neglected flesh.

Not waiting any longer, Pein parted the soft cheeks a little further and slowly let his tongue trace over the delicious patch of skin. Sliding it all the way down to the middle, he gently lapped at the wrinkled skin. Hearing Itachi moan loudly, the vampire repeated the action once more.

'A-ahhh no s-stop it! Y-You can't do t-that! It's d-dirty!' The raven husked out in a soft raw voice. All his senses were going wild.

Flinching when he felt a sharp slap on his tender cheek, the young male opened his eyes. What he saw made him swallow. Those alluring magenta eyes were smoldering with heat.

'Nothing is dirty about you little one, don't say it again or I will make sure you won't be able to say anything at all anymore. With that Hidan gently soothed the sting out of the fierce slap he had given the young male.

Pein just looked at the pale flesh turning red, grinned and teasingly slowly got back to pleasuring the dark nymph. His hands gently spreading Itachi wider for him, allowing him to slide his tongue over each little part. Feeling the tight opening twitch under his wet muscle, all he could do was groan. Slowly he pushed past the tight ring of muscles, tasting the small raven to the fullest. Gently he began to wriggle his hot tongue around, feeling the opening tense and relax every time he sucked and licked it gently. Very slowly he felt Itachi relax more and more. The pretty hole getting wetter, hotter and looser. A small trail of saliva dribbled down Pein's chin.

In the meanwhile Hidan was stroking Itachi to full hardness again. Panting when he saw the hot sight of the raven getting pleasured by his partner. His free hand slipped between him and Itachi. Landing on his crotch, Hidan gave his raging hard on a few strokes too, before popping his own button loose. His hands slipped down in to his briefs grabbing his hard flesh and groaning when he heard Itachi emit a cute little whimper.

Being pleasured from the front and now even from the back, the raven felt the tingling feeling rush again through his body. At this rate he would die before sunset. What a way to go… he could see the papers: 'Young man dies from too much pleasure.' A low chuckle slipped from his lips, but he was silenced quick enough when he felt something different than a hot muscle enter him.

'Hngh aah.. w-what?' he gasped out.

Pein had stopped for a small moment, enjoying Hidan's pleasured grunts and Itachi's small barely there moans. He knew what was coming and he also knew that Itachi wasn't ready to get fucked by them. Slowly he had wet his fingers, coating them with his saliva and making them nice and slippery.

Gently he touched the cute hole and was delighted to see that the tight walls slowly spread for him when he pushed on it.

'Itachi, please relax. I don't want to hurt you,' the vampire whispered. He eyed over to Hidan who nodded. Once more the younger vampire started to stroke the raven's length, resulting in Itachi arching the lithe body into the pleasurable touch.

Slowly getting used to the intruding finger, the young male relaxed. Even when a second finger slowly slid in he didn't feel bad, just a little weird. Setting a pace, Pein started to stretch Itachi bit by bit. Leaning over his small back he husked hoarsely.

'You have no idea how mad you are driving us little one. Your insides are so hot, so wet, so slippery. Do you even know how you nearly let us lose control?'

Hearing those words all the raven could do was hiss a little. Pein had pushed in the last finger and it really did hurt. Biting his lip he could feel the metallic taste of his own blood dripping on his tongue.

Hidan's eyes flashed red, smelling the alluring scent of fresh blood. Releasing his own arousal his hand tucked at the long dark tresses, pulling the male into a heated kiss. His tongue tasting and savoring the deep flavor of Itachi's blood.

Suddenly a rush of white hot pleasure shot through Itachi's whole body. Parting from Hidan's lips he cried out.

'Aghhh, f-fuck!'

With a smirk Pein leaned in and kissed the pale shoulder. 'Is this your good spot little minx?'

Repeating the action once more, Itachi arched against his chest. Moaning loudly with every forceful thrust the older man gave him. Pein kept slamming his fingers into the little bundle of nerves, feeling the little hole clamp down on his fingers tightly.

Hidan watched for a few seconds. Completely dazed with the wonderful sight of their little lover. The pink flesh leaking beads of pre-cum once more.

Snapping out of it, the platinum vampire wrapped his hand around the hard arousal. Stroking it in time with Pains thrusts.

'N-No I'm gonna…' Itachi gasped out.

'Go ahead and cum little one,' Hidan growled.

Feeling his legs tremble and the tension in his lower region grow tense, Itachi threw his back, calling out to both vampires before his hot seed covered Hidan's hand and his own stomach.

Panting heavily, the raven let himself fall on to the muscled chest of the platinum sin.

Pein gently removed his fingers from the abused little opening.

'We're not done yet Itachi,' he purred.

Feeling small beads of sweat sliding down his spine, the young man looked up a little drowsy.

Strong arms wrapped around the small body pulling it up and letting the beautiful face rest on the male's lap.

Itachi's hand reached out, caressing the spikey orange tresses gently. His body was heavy, but feeling so good at the same time. When he heard the soft sound the raven looked up. Another tight pants was sent flying across the room ending somewhere that didn't matter.

'Pein…?' Hidan stared at his partner.

'He's been prepared well, but still go gently on him. This will be his last night as a human after all.' The older male grunted.

Snapping his eyes open, Itachi felt panic rise in his chest. 'W-what are you going to do, what do you mean with last night?'

With a slight smirk, the handsome demon slipped back on to the bed. Grabbing the smooth pale legs, he dragged the young raven under him. Leaning in the nuzzled the pale neck softly, burying his face in the dark locks. Slowly rising up, Hidan stared with red glowing eyes into those deep black pools.

'Itachi, do you want to be with us? We can make you see the world through our eyes. Stay with me and Pein. We need you little one. Bind yourself to us,' he whispered almost begging.

Swallowing, the pale beauty stared up at Pein. The older male just stared at him with those silvery eyes and that faint smile on his face. Not saying anything but nodding only to him.

Closing his eyes, the raven thought for a moment. Why did he want this? He didn't find the answer. However he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on by himself anymore without these two demons.

'W-Will it hurt?' he whispered.

'A little yes,' the older man answered honestly. 'You see, a human can only be turned into a vampire when he gets bitten and after that drinks the blood of the vampire who bit him. That is why we will change you when you reach your highest pleasure.'

Thinking about what was said, Itachi just realized what was actually said and he could feel his cheeks start to blush again.

'D-Do it,' he whispered in a barely there voice.

Before he could blink, Itachi felt a heavy weight on top of him. Hidan was holding him tightly. Feeling the hard arousal pressing against his leg, the young male shivered.

'Spread your legs for me, my little black minx,' he whispered

Embarrassed, but doing as he was told, the raven spread his legs, giving the platinum demon access between them. One strong hand gripped on his hip, pinning them down tightly, while the other one hooked underneath one of his knees, with that lifting the small hips off the bed a little.

'What about you P-Pein,' Itachi choked out.

The vampire just grinned a little and husked. 'I will be the one to change you. A vampire can't get too indulged in pleasure or he will lose control and end up killing his partner by not fulfilling the changing process. But don't you worry, I will have you so many times you won't be able to count them anymore after this.'

Swallowing hard, the raven looked back up into the deep red glowing eyes. Hot lips suddenly pressed against his own. Hidan's wet muscle slipping past the seam of the bruised lines and devouring the smaller mouth with growing hunger.

Hearing the small male moan into the kiss, he shivered when he felt the small hand clutch into his hair, pulling him in even closer.

Not able to resist no more, the vampire lined himself up and pressed himself against the hot entrance. Retreating from the wet lips he whispered.

'Relax little one,'

With that, Itachi felt a burning pain in his lower regions. He growled and let a loud hiss roll from his lips while he clawed at the skin of Hidan's back. A few dark scratch marks getting visible on the strong back.

'N-No it h-hurts…' the young male cried out. Small tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Hidan knew it would hurt, but there was no way he could stop now. His hips slowly pressed forward, filling his little lover inch by inch until he was fully inside. There he stopped and stayed still, waiting for Itachi to get over the first pain.

Looking up he could see the tears ready to slide down. Leaning in he kissed them away gently.

When those dark orbs looked back up at him, Hidan thought he would lose every little bit of control that he had left. The bruised lips panting out little puffs of breath, while the dark pools were glazed over with nothing but pure lust.

'Itachi,' he husked raw

'M-move, I want to feel you inside me…'

Not waiting any longer, the vampire slowly retreated almost fully before sliding back in all the way again. A cute little whimper escaping the black haired sin. Repeating the action he saw one of Itachi's slender fingers pressed between the lusty lips. With every push he gave the plump lips would close over it. The young man was so damn beautiful.

Setting a faster rhythm Hidan grabbed onto the lithe hips, pulling Itachi on to him with every deep thrust. Slender legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel that the raven was starting to relax and rather enjoy their lovemaking.

'Hnn, a-aah… H-Hidan…'

His soft whimpers were driving the demon crazy. Giving a rather hard thrust, Itachi shot up while arching his back beautifully.

Hot white pleasure shot through the small male's body when Hidan hit his little bundle of nerves. His abdomen getting tighter with every push. A tingly feeling started to coil inside of him while Hidan kept abusing the sweet spot deep inside of him.

'N-nooo… Mmm, f-feels so g-good… m-more' he whimpered

Hidan lost control in their now brutal mating. His hips snapped forward in a raging speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with deep moans and grunts.

'That's it Itachi, let me hear your sweet voice. Do you like it when I rub against all your good spots? Do I make you feel good?' Hidan groaned in a raw voice.

Picking Itachi up, the vampire changed their position. The raven now straddling his lap, while he slammed inside of the hot body drove him mad and nearly over the edge.

Itachi was too far gone to even feel embarrassed anymore. Hidan brushing against every good spot in his body made him go crazy. Throwing his head back, his long black hair pooled around his small shoulders. A little trail of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth in pure pleasure.

'H-Hidan, I'm going to c-cum… please touch me more,' the raven cried out in a raspy voice.

Hearing that, the vampire bucked his hips up, while grabbing the pretty pink flesh in his hand. Stroking it in time with his thrusts, he called out to Pein.

'Now Pein!'

No need for further warning, the older vampire slipped behind Itachi. The long black hair was pulled to the side. His white fangs flickered in the low light of the room, before the bit down roughly on the pale neck, piercing through the skin and groaning at the sweet taste of Itachi's hot blood once more.

Feeling the sharp pain in his neck combined with the hot pleasure he got, Itachi couldn't take it anymore. With a breathy moan he cried out before he let himself go. Hot white essence covered Hidan's hand and stomach while he came violently for the third time that night.

Tight walls clamped down around the young vampire's arousal. With that pushing himself to release.

'F-Fuck, Itachi!' He snarled when he emptied his hot liquid deep inside of his little lover.

Panting hard, the dark haired sin tried to regain his breath. He couldn't help it, he felt faint. His gaze turning blurry until he felt darkness surround him.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes a little, Itachi looked up. It was dark. Sitting up slowly he felt a sting in his back.<p>

'Fuck…' he groaned.

'Ahh Pein, our sleeping sin has finally awakened. Do you know how hard it is to let an unconscious person drink blood you little minx?' came the teasing low voice of Hidan.

'Hmm so it seems,' the dark timbre of Pein's voice husked. 'Tell me Itachi, how do you feel?'

Black eyes turned a glowing red. White fangs flickered in the moonlight. There was only one small whisper.

'I'm so thirsty…'

Both vampires grinned and helped the small raven up.

Let's go, time to hunt…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well my dears, there you have it. How was it? I'm proud of this story. In the next chapter and final one we will get more action from Pein too. So if you liked it, please leave a review. It keeps me motivated to write! **


End file.
